Goodbye
by Anime Viper
Summary: I didn't exactly know how to rate this, it's just a sad story. This takes place some twenty years after GT, and, as always, I've thrown May into it. Read and review PLEASE!!!


Goodbye  
This story is some time after the GT series, with May in it. Get your tissues ready, this one's a tear-jerker. Sad, but still a good story.  
Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gone...  
  
Forever...  
  
These words echoed in Trunks' mind over and over again as he tried to get to sleep. Even after ten years, he still couldn't accept that she was gone forever.  
  
She'd gotten the same heart virus that Goku had gotten many years ago. Bulma hadn't been able to get the medicine in time, and she died. The Dragon Balls could not be used, Shenron couldn't revive people who died of natural causes. And the disease had been natural.  
  
His son and daughter had been hit really hard at first, but after a few years, they began to accept it.  
  
Trunks wished he was able to do that, to just be okay. But the problem was, he wasn't okay. He couldn't accept that she was gone. That May was gone.  
  
He had nearly lost his mind at first, but Goten, his best friend as well as May's brother, had kept him sane. Had told him that he still had children to take care of, little Kitana who was only four, and Taro, who was nine.   
  
Even after ten years, he still woke up some mornings wondering where May was. Then he would remember, and he would be all the more miserable.  
  
He even blamed himself. The day before she died, she told him she was having chest pains. He told her that it was probably nothing, so she just took some medicine for the pain. It had appeared to work for a while, but then it hit her full force. His mother had diagnosed her with it, and worked all night to create the medicine needed, but she wasn't fast enough.  
  
He was afraid that in Heaven, May didn't forgive him. That was what really hurt him. He'd never been able to say goodbye, it hurt too much even now to visit her grave.  
  
He lay there staring at the ceiling, as if looking for something. Again, as if for the millionth time, he rolled over on his side to look at May's side of the bed. He touched the cool sheets, wishing she were there.   
  
He wondered idly what he'd done to deserve this, but then remembered that Dende-sama didn't control people's lives through divine intervention, he was just there to watch over the planet, and warn Earth's special forces of upcoming dangers.  
  
He rolled over so he was facing the wall, and shut his eyes tightly to stop the flow of hot tears down his cheeks.  
  
"Trunks..." he heard a voice say.  
  
He quickly turned over and saw something he never expected in a million years.  
  
May.  
  
He looked her up and down, she looked exactly the same as when she had died. Even wearing the same clothes.  
  
"M-May?" he stammered, dumbfounded.  
  
She nodded. "I'm only here for a little while, Trunks. It took alot of persuasion for Enma-sama to even let me come." she whispered.  
  
Trunks stood up, reaching his hand out to touch her face.  
  
She smiled and put her hand over his, closing her eyes in content.  
  
"I've missed you, Trunks. I've watched our children grow from Kaio-sama's planet. You've done a great job, taking care of them." she murmured, putting her arms loosely around his neck.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Trunks. It's not your fault. I came here tonight to tell you I love you, and that I'll wait for you. Forever." she whispered in his ear.  
  
Trunks pulled back a bit to look at her face. She was as beautiful as ever.  
  
Trunks leaned forward for a kiss, catching May off guard. Eventually though, she surrendured to his charm. Just as she had done twenty years ago, when they first fell in love.  
  
After a few moments, they both pulled back reluctantly, but only for air.  
  
"I'm leaving now. Promise me you'll wait for me?" May asked, as she began to fade away.  
  
Trunks smiled warmly. "Forever, or even longer, if I have to." he whispered back.  
  
May returned the smile just as she disappeared.  
  
Still smiling, Trunks climbed into bed. He felt better now, knowing she didn't blame him, and that she would be waiting for him when his time came.  
  
"Forever..." he repeated as he fell into a deep sleep...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
So? Whaddya think? I wrote this when I was really upset, as you can probably tell by now. I'll try not to do this again, otherwise you'll run out of tissues really quick. It got kind of happier by the end because I was feeling better by then. Tell me what you think, leave reviews. Ja ne!  
~Anime Viper~ 


End file.
